stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Lijst O
Interview met Dimitri/Martijn *Ten eerste gefeliciteerd met de oprichting van jullie partij. *Waar staat de O voor? *Denken jullie op tijd een derde lid erbij te hebben? *Zo ja, wie denken jullie dat 't wordt? *Mooi logo, maar waarom de kleur blauw, blauw associeer je toch niet zo gauw met links georiënteerde partijen? *Bedankt!!! Alexandru hr. 15 dec 2007 10:21 (UTC) :* Dankje :* O = Onafhankelijk :* Jep :* Joeri mss :* Blauw staat voor vrijheid en klasse :* Graag gedaan. 16 dec 2007 15:53 (UTC) ::Martijn laat weten dat hij zich volledig kan vinden in de antwoorden die zijn partijgenoot zojuist heeft gepubliceerd :-) sorry dat ik er ook zo weinig ben de laatste tijd... 16 dec 2007 16:00 (UTC) :::'t Is niks m'n beste, ik ben blij dat je er nu bent. Als je wilt mag je jouw persoonlijke standpunten trouwens al aanvullen, ik ga dat ook één dezer doen. 16 dec 2007 16:02 (UTC) :P. Ok, thnx :) Alexandru hr. 16 dec 2007 18:57 (UTC) Off the record Weer eens een prachtig logo, en ik mezelf maar in de buik bijten van colère omdat ik dit niet kan. :) Lars 16 dec 2007 16:06 (UTC) :Hey Aesop :) zin om ook lid te worden? In deze partij worden je geen standpunten opgedrongen, maar kan je je eigen standpunten vrij kiezen. Laat me iets weten :) 16 dec 2007 16:08 (UT ::Dat vind ik fijn, dan kan ik heel gewoon mezelf zijn en hoef ik pour les besoins de la cause niet in iemands vel te kruipen ! Lars 16 dec 2007 16:11 (UTC) ::: :) Da's tof, I just love it when someone uses just one sentence or some words in another language :D Je bent welkom, en je kan je naam en standpunten gerust op de pagina zetten. Je collega, 16 dec 2007 16:14 (UTC) Partijoverleg Beste leden van Lijst O. Ik hoop dat er in de toekomst nog enkele geëngageerde leden bijkomen, maar ik zou enkele dingen graag toch al vastleggen. * Een partijvoorzitter * Een woordvoerder * Een lijsttrekker Heeft er iemand van de leden (Martijn, Lars) suggesties? 16 dec 2007 16:28 (UTC) :wat wil jij het liefst zijn? 16 dec 2007 17:06 (UTC) Goed bezig zou ik zeggen. Trouwens, van zodra de functies vastliggen mogen jullie meedoen aan de verkiezingen. -- 16 dec 2007 17:09 (UTC) :Ik zou zeggen dimi partijvoorzitter, lars woordvoerder en ik lijsttrekker... maar als iemand iets anders wil, zeg het maar 16 dec 2007 17:16 (UTC) :: Woordvoerder is niet verplicht, lijstduwer wel. -- 16 dec 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::: naja dan maken we lars tot lijstduwer :p 16 dec 2007 17:18 (UTC) :::: Ok: ::::* Voorzitter ::::* Lijsttrekker ::::* Lijstduwer Lars ::::Zo? Ik akkoord. 16 dec 2007 17:54 (UTC) :::::Prima :-) 17 dec 2007 06:43 (UTC) ::::::Oké dan :) 17 dec 2007 12:15 (UTC) :::::::En ikke ? Heb ik hiermee akkoord te gaan of gaan jullie ervan uit dat ik deze taak aanvaard ? :) Lars 17 dec 2007 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::Zeg het maar... aanvaard je de taak? :p 17 dec 2007 14:21 (UTC) ::::::::'k Zou niet weten wat mijn taak als lijstduwer is, maar als mijn ja jullie een hart onder de riem mag wezen. Vooruit dan maar. Ja Lars 17 dec 2007 16:04 (UTC) Hoofdzetel Waar leggen we die? In de Taalwijk, die is mooi, rustig en centraal. Of ergens anders in WS? 16 dec 2007 18:04 (UTC) :Voor mij is de Taalwijk alvast goed. Lokixx 16 dec 2007 18:06 (UTC) ::Oké, wat vind je trouwens van de functies (zie hierboven) en wil je zelf eventueel ook een functie? 16 dec 2007 18:12 (UTC) :::Taalwijk is prima, Robin kan woordvoerder worden als je wil? 16 dec 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::::Wat houdt woordvoerder zijn in? Lokixx 16 dec 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::De pers te woord staan. 16 dec 2007 18:39 (UTC) Lid worden Hierbij zou ik graag lid worden van de jonge partij Lijst O. Met vriendelijke Groet, Lokixx 16 dec 2007 17:43 (UTC) :Geen enkel probleem, welkom! Zet je er maar bij en schrijf gerust al wat over jezelf. Foto'tje mag ook nog. 16 dec 2007 17:53 (UTC) Hierbij zou ik graag lid worden van de partij Lijst O. Met vriendelijke Groet, Iggy1993 :Ik denk dat dat wel kan, je kunt je alleen niet kandidaat stellen voor de verkiezingen. Daarvoor moet je namelijk burger zijn (dat wordt je als je 50 bewerkingen hebt gemaakt en iets van 4 dagen lid bent) 30 dec 2007 13:27 (UTC) ::En de verkiezingen starten overmorgen al. --Maarten (???) 30 dec 2007 13:43 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Wie gaat er zich voor welke functie verkiesbaar stellen voor de verkiezingen in Januari 2008? Lokixx 17 dec 2007 15:29 (UTC) :We zijn er aan bezig. 30 dec 2007 15:35 (UTC) Dimi, zou jij asap de officiële lijst op Overleg forum:Verkiezingen/2008 willen zetten? Dank u! --Maarten (???) 30 dec 2007 16:58 (UTC) Dat komt in orde, keep your hair on. 30 dec 2007 17:13 (UTC) :Is hij kaal? Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:47 (UTC)